warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Leman Russ
thumb|270px|Leman Russ, antes de la Herejía de Horus. Leman Russ, también conocido como el Rey Lobo y el Gran Lobo, es el Primarca actualmente desaparecido del Capítulo de Marines Espaciales de los Lobos Espaciales. Dirigió a la Legión de los Lobos Espaciales durante la Gran Cruzada y la Herejía de Horus, y es famoso en la historia imperial por su odio hacia los poderes psíquicos y la hechicería, a los que consideraba deshonrosos. Algunos rumores afirman que él es el desconocido Señor Lobo responsable del reciente regreso de la 13ª Gran Compañía de los Lobos Espaciales al Espacio Real, tras diez milenios de lucha contra el Caos en la Disformidad, durante la 13ª Cruzada Negra. Algunos modelos de tanques utilizados por la Guardia Imperial han recibido su nombre. El Tanque de Batalla Leman Russ es el más famoso, y varios modelos de este también son empleados asiduamente en todo el Imperio de la Humanidad, como el Leman Russ Demolisher. 'Historia' 'Juventud' 'Llegada a Fenris' En los albores del Mleft|thumb|300px|Leman Russ en Fenrisilenio 31, después de las Guerras de Unificación que habían establecido su dominio sobre una Tierra unida, el Emperador de la Humanidad creó a los primarcas, hijos sobrehumanos cuyos genomas fueron cuidadosamente elaborados por mezclar y combinar rasgos de su propio codigo genetico, cada uno un modelo de humano que superó los hombres y mujeres normales en todos los sentidos. Cada uno de estos hijos primogénitos del Emperador fueron traídos a la existencia como futuros líderes de su Gran Cruzada para juntar a todos los mundos colonizados de la humanidad en bajo un solo estandarte, los guerreros cuya extraordinaria capacidad física se vio superada sólo por su serenidad, igualmente grande, un carisma sublime y el intelecto sin igual. No hay registros Imperiales, que cuentan la historia de cómo fue que los primarcas fueron accidentalmente tan extendidos por toda la galaxia. Lo que se sabe es que mientras que los primarcas todavía estaban incubando en su estado de gestacion en secreto en el laborato genetico del Emperador muy por debajo de la superficie de la Cordillera de los Himalayas, fueron tomados hacia la disformidad por la voluntad de los poderes ruinosos despistando a la multitud de Guardias Psiquicos que el Emperador había colocado en su laboratorio y se dispersaron hasta los extremos confines de la galaxia, mientras que todavía estában en sus cápsulas de gestación. Uno de los infantes primarcas fue a parar en la región occidental al norte de la galaxia, en un remoto y frio mundo muerto nombrado Fenris por sus habitantes humanos, los descendientes de los antiguos colonos que habían regresado a un primitivo, estado pre-industrial. Teniendo en cuenta la dureza del clima Fenris, es seguro decir que un ser menor habría muerto casi inmediatamente después de su llegada. Se sospecha que el primarca bebé fue adoptado por una semi-conciente loba de Fenris; en más de una ocasión Leman Russ mencionó su parentesco lupino. Se crio entre lobos, con sus dos hermanos lobos Fenrisianos "Freki" y "Geri" que se convertirían en sus compañeros inseparables en la vida posterior.. 'Capturado' thumb|290px El registro del Imperio sobre el Patrimonio de Los Lobos Espaciales y el origen de Russ deben mucho al trabajo de toda la vida de Gnauril el Viejo, un contemporáneo del antiguo Rey de Fenris Thengir. La saga de Gnauril , La Ascensión del Rey Lobo, habla de una fatidica helada, cuando el joven primarca se unió a su manada de lobos de Fenris y atacaron una aldea humana para asaltar las tiendas de almacen de los alimentos. Los habitantes del pueblo lucharon contra los Lobos de Fenris, pero el Primarca, que estaba en cuatro patas como sus salvajes hermanos lobo, luchó contra los habitantes del pueblo con una ferocidad sin límites para permitir que sus hermanos lobo escaparan con vida antes de hacer su propia fuga hacia la congelada tierra salvaje. Como nunca antes habían visto una criatura tan temeroso como el primarca salvaje, la gente de la aldea rogaron a Thengir, el Rey de los Russ, que los librarse de esta amenaza. En una semana, el rey envió a un grupo de ataque de cazadores y aldeanos con veneno Drake en sus flechas y cuchillos afilados como para cortar a través de un roble para eliminar esta inesperada amenaza para su bienestar. El grupo de ataque mató a muchos miembros de la manada del primarca, que fueron atravesados por las lanzas y las flechas de los cazadores. Incluso se las arreglaron para matar a la venerable loba que defendió su camada, empalandola a través de la garganta. Ella se las arregló para poner fin a las vidas de cinco de los cazadores antes de que finalmente sucumbiera a sus flechas envenenadas. El extraño ,salvaje niño-lobo, se encuclillo gruñendo sobre el cadáver de la loba, poco a poco el veneno acababa con su constitucion de hierro, atravesada con flechas como plumas pegadas sobre su cara y espalda. Despues de eso, Leman Russ fue sometido y llevado, atado y amordazado, ante el rey Thengir. 'Aprendiendo a ser humano' El niño-lobo fue tomado y cuidado por casa real del rey, donde su formación en los caminos de los hombres, finalmente comenzó. Entre su propia especie por primera vez, Leman aprendieron rápidamente sus habilidades, mostrando una aptitud natural para el camino del guerrero. Aprendió a hablar, mostrando maestria en las armas primitivas, las hachas de acero y las espadas. Aun el rapidamente gruñia al reir o entonaba un desafinado aullido, el primarca poco a poco se dio cuenta de que era más humano que el lobo, pero muy superior a los ambos. Cuando Russ entregó el campeón de la Guardia del Rey, sus hachas de guerra durante su tercera sesión de entrenamiento después de desarmarlo, Thengir reconoció que aquel joven estaba destinado a la grandeza. El primarca pronto hablaba el dialecto de Fenris de estilo gótico bajo con una elocuencia poderosa, una noche, Thengir lo considero digno de recibir un nombre de verdad. El rey nombró al ex niño-lobo; Leman Russ. 'Heroica subida al poder' Mucho de lo que se sabe de los primeros años de Leman Russ corre a cargo del "rumor y la leyenda" que su fama que se extendió rápidamente por las tribus de Fenris. Se decía que él era capaz de dar marcha atrás ejércitos enteros de enemigos del rey por sí mismo sin un rasguño, por arrancar robles enteros de la tierra y llevarlos en la espalda en dos, por luchar con mamuts de Fenris derribandolos y asarlos para la cena toda la noche. Cuando el rey Thengir murió, no había duda de quién debería sucederle como el monarca de los Russ. Por lo tanto, el Rey Leman Russ ocupó el trono. Con el tiempo, su liderazgo fue reconocido por todas las tribus de todo el gélido mundo , tratando de beneficiarse de su sabiduría y su extraordinaria habilidad con las armas en un mundo donde los débiles no sobreviven por mucho tiempo. 'El Rey Lobo' Así aconteció que Russ fue aclamado como Rey de todo Fenris, el Rey Lobo, su juicio se concidero tan fuerte como su brazo armado y su autoridad indiscutible. Ningún hombre ni bestia podía superar al Rey Lobo. Ninguna tribu podría hacer frente a sus ejércitos. Dentro de su reino existia una tregua entre el hombre y el lobo. Su corte contó con la presencia de los señores de la guerra más feroces y las más hermosa de las doncellas. Cuentos de sus poderosas conquistas se extendieron como un incendios forestales, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los ojos de Terra se volvieran hacia sus obras. Cuando las flotas de la Gran Cruzada del Emperador se acercaba a Fenris, escucharon cuentos del increible rey de Fenris y si el Emperador creía que los cuentos eran exagerados, sólo uno de sus primarcas perdidos podría ser su origen. El Emperador finalmente se decidio a reunirse en persona con el Rey Lobo de Fenris, reconociendo que esta poderosa figura era uno de sus hijos perdidos. Y así fue que las magestuosas naves espaciles del Emperador emprendieron el viaje hasta el centro del mar de estrellas, situandose sobre el helado mundo de Fenris escasos años después de la ascensión de Russ al trono que había forjado mediante la unión de todas las tribus rebeldes de su mundo. 'El Emperador y el Rey Lobo' El Emperador, disfrazado con una túnica larga, lisa y envuelto en un disfraz de runas psíquicas de confusión; entró en el largo pasillo de Russ. Esos pocos nativos que tenian ojos como de lince y suficiente sobriedad, así como los lobos de Fenris, captaron esta nueva y poderosa presencia. Russ se negó a rendirle homenaje como el Maestro de la Humanidad. El Emperador conocia que el orgulloso Russ nunca se inclinaría a su gobierno sin ser probado en un duelo. El emperador estaba confiado de su propio poder, y sabía que esa pugna sería nada para él. ¿Quién podria contra un dios viviente? ¿Quién podría mantenerse firme en la presencia del Maestro de la Humanidad? 'Los Tres Retos' The strange wanderer approached the gnarled wood of the Wolf Throne and its gargantuan occupant, and stood firm, staring hard at where Russ was presiding over the feast. It was then that the stranger offered his challenge. The nature of the contest was for the Wolf King to decide. If he won, the stranger asked for nothing but to be allowed to drink at the right hand of Russ during the feast. Russ demanded that should the wanderer fail, he would serve at the king's behest for a year. Grimly, the stranger accepted. Russ challenged the Emperor to a series of tests. The Wolf King did not wish to spoil a good feast; his first challenge was to an eating competition. The stranger ate well indeed, consuming many times more than the stoutest warriors present without pause. But when he looked up from his plate, Russ had already consumed three entire aurochs. The stranger had lost the first challenge. But the king was enjoying his sport. He realised that the brown-cloaked traveller had the spirit of a Fenrisian. And so he challenged the outlander to a drinking bout. But by the time the wanderer had reached his sixth barrel of strong Fenrisian mead, there was no more to drink. The Wolf King had drained the entire feast dry. Once again the Emperor had lost. The light of anger appeared in the wanderer's eye. Driven by disappointment in his offspring, the wanderer called Leman Russ a drunkard and a glutton, able to achieve nothing more in life than stuffing his face and bellowing hollow boasts. The Wolf King calmly laid down the consequences of his last challenge, and his court backed away as one. The court grew silent, daring not even to breathe as Russ drew his great sword from its scabbard and stepped onto the long banqueting table. For the third challenge Russ boasted he could defeat the Emperor in combat. The Emperor threw away his cloak, the hood falling from his face, his true form revealed. He stood far taller than any man present, swathed in light and clad in baroque golden Power Armour. This time, the Emperor defeated Russ, felling him with a mighty blow from his Power Glove. When Leman came back to consciousness within the hour, he admitted defeat and with a bloodied smile and a broken fang, he swore fealty to his true father, the Emperor of Mankind. La VI Legión y la Gran Cruzada thumb Spiriting the great Wolf King away from Fenris, the Emperor began Russ' tutelage in the ways and technology of his star-spanning Imperium. The Primarch's teaching and training went swiftly; it was only a matter of weeks before the Emperor judged Russ worthy of leading his armies in the Great Crusade across the galaxy. Leman Russ was introduced to the warriors of the VI Legion of Space Marines who had been created through the implantation of gene-seed organs that had been grown from his own DNA. And so it came to be that Leman Russ became the father, progenitor and Lord of the newly named Space Wolves Legion of the Legiones Astartes and joined the glorious action of the Great Crusade. He was armed with a thrice-blessed suit of Power Armour and his greatsword was replaced with the legendary Frostblade Mjalnar, whose teeth were torn from the maw of the Great Kraken Gormenjarl and were then used in its forging. Reputably, the blade could cleave the ice mountains of Fenris in half. With his mighty Frostblade, Russ plunged headlong into the fighting at the forefront of every battle, vanquishing all before him. Throughout the long and difficult battles of the Great Crusade, the Space Wolves and their lupine allies drawn from amongst the Fenrisian Wolves were always at the front line. Russ strode at the head of his Legion, slaughtering all who dared stand before him, his coming announced by the howling of the pack. 'La Herejía de Horus' thumb|left|240px|Leman Russ empuñando el Mjalnar. Russ' actions in bringing new worlds into Imperial Compliance met with such rampant success that his conquests led him into the far corners of the galaxy, many light years from the Segmentum Solar. Many years passed, and thousands of human-settled worlds were brought into the Imperium, but eventually the Golden Age drew to its inevitable end. In an act that would scar the galaxy forever, Russ's brother Primarch Horus, the Warmaster of the Great Crusade and the progenitor of the Luna Wolves Legion as well as the most favoured son of the Emperor, turned from the light and embraced the Ruinous Powers to fulfill his dark ambition of replacing his father upon the throne of Terra. This great schism later known as the Horus Heresy would nearly rend the Imperium apart. Horus' trickery and deceit ensnared no less than nine other Space Marine Legions, whether by coercion, misdirection or outright corruption. The Space Wolves, though not present for the closing days of the Heresy during the Battle of Terra, were intertwined in the foundations of the Horus Heresy. It was in the disastrous beginnings of this time that the Sons of Russ began their ages-long blood feud with the Thousand Sons Traitor Legion. 'La Quema de Prospero' Artículo principal: Batalla de Prospero In stark contrast to the feral and barbaric Space Wolves, the Thousand Sons Legion was fixated on the pursuit of lore and knowledge, particulalrly concerning the Warp and psychic sorcery. Their Primarch Magnus the Red possessed copper-skin, fiery hair and most striking of all, a single eye after the other was lost to his continued dabbling in sorcery. Magnus' strength was lauded as rivaling that of even Russ, but he preferred to expend his energies learning and pursuing ancient arcana than the arts of battle. His physical peculiarities were never remarked upon by the other Primarchs; after all, many of them bore some sthumb|312px|El Asalto a Prosperoort of physical peculiarity or another. Nonetheless, the Wolf King feared his brother's pursuit of sorcery, believing it to be inherently wicked and dishonourable. But the Emperor refused to hear Russ' suspicions, as Magnus was one of his own sons and the Emperor himself was the mightiest psykers ever known to Mankind. {C}{C}As the events leading up to the Horus Heresy ripened into terrible fruition, Magnus the Red sent a psychic message to the Emperor, warning him that Horus had been corrupted by the Ruinous Powers. But for the message to reach his father, it had tobe powerful enough to disrupt the psychic wards that had been erected to surround the Imperial Palace, where the Emperor had been engaged in a highly secret project in the palace's lowest levels to open up the Eldar Webway to the use of Mankind. The disruption of the Emperor's wards allowed the malevolent entities of Chaos to penetrate into the Webway and put Terra itself at risk of a Chaotic assault. Greatly angered that Magnus had disregarded the Council of Nikaea's ruling that had made the use of sorcery illegal within the Imperium, the Emperor chose to believe that it was Magnus, not his beloved Horus, who had been corrupted by the Chaos Gods and was only seeking to make trouble for his brother. The Thousand Sons had continued their practice of sorcery despite the Emperor's decree specifically forbidding it. Their guilt revealed, the Emperor saw no other choice but to send Leman Russ to the Thousand Sons' Legion homeworld of Prospero and bring back Magnus the Red with him to Terra to account for his actions and his violation of Imperial law. The Emperor believed Magnus and his Legion to be the true traitors and Russ was all too easily convinced likewise because of his own longstanding prejudice against sorcery and Magnus' unhealthy fascination with it. But once he and his Legion were in transit towards Prospero Horus "convinced" Russ of Magnus' treachery, and drove Russ into a furious rage against his brother. He further convinced the Wolf King that the Emperor had changed his orders and he wanted the Space Wolves and their accompanying forces from the Sisters of Silence and the Imperial Army to launch a full-scale planetary assault on Prospero to wipe out the Thousand Sons and slay Magnus before he could turn upon the Imperium. Horus' evil gambit proved all-too-successful and Prospero was assaulted and bombarded, killing thousands within days, its great city of Tizca, the City of Light, reduced to a shattered landscape of blazing pyramids. Ultimately, for all their wisdom, the Thousand Sons could not stand against the fury of the entire Space Wolves Legion and their Imperial allies on the field of war. In the final titanic battle between Leman Russ and Magnus the Red, the sorcerous Primarch used sorcery to make himself stronger so that he could survive the Wolf King's assault. Enraged by this blatantly dishonourable trick, Russ gathered his strength and raised Magnus over his head and broke his brother's back over his knee. Summoning a Warp rift after calling out for aid to the Chaos God Tzeentch, the Changer of Ways, Magnus and his surviving Thousand Sons then escaped into the Warp, where they would swear vengeance upon the Emperor and the Imperium that had treated them so unjustly and brought down the pyramids of fabled Tizca. The grudge between the Space Wolves and the Thousand Sons would last for millennia, though the Space Wolves would be engaged far from Terra and would play no other major role during the most important battles of the Heresy. After the Heresy, during the Second Founding when the Ultramarines' Primarch Roboute Guilliman sought to break up all of the remaining Loyalist Space Marine Legions into separate 1,000-man Chapters to prevent another attempt at rebellion and civil war from succeeding, Leman Russ successfully shielded his own Legion from falling to this fate through sleight-of-hand. He officially broke his Legion up into 13 "Great Companies", each led by a captain called a Wolf Lord. However, the Space Wolves were accounted to be a single Chapter under the new scheme even though they were many times the size of a Codex Astartes-compliant Chapter. In this way the Space Wolves retained their original size and power in a way matched by no other Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes. 'Tras la Herejía' 'La Desaparición de Russ' thumb|322px Years later, after Horus and the Traitor Legions had been defeated and the Space Wolves had successfully resisted being divided up into Successor Chapters, all of the Space Wolves' and their Wolf Lords, including the Great Wolf himself, were gathered for a feast on Fenris. The holiday, known as the “Feast of the Emperor’s Ascension," commemorated the day the Emperor defeated Horus and "ascended" back into the Immaterium on the Golden Throne. On this occasion, Leman Russ quieted the great hall of his warriors to speak, but then froze in place as his eyes glazed over as if seeing a vision. The assembled Space Wolves looked on in horror as their Primarch fell to his knees and called for his Wolf Guard and closest retainers to attend him, all save the youngest, Bjorn the Fell-Handed. Giving his closest companions his instructions, Russ turned and left the Great Hall with his bodyguard in tow, leaving only Bjorn behind. The tale of his disappearance is retold every thousand years by the Dreadnought Bjorn the Fell-Handed, the oldest Astartes Dreadnought still in service in the entire Imperium. It is believed by some Astartes amongst the Space Wolves that Russ left Fenris and journeyed into the Eye of Terror to find the fabled Tree of Life, a font of uncorrupted Warp energy hidden somewhere within the Immaterium that bears fruit said to be able to heal the Emperor and restore him to full life. Every year after his disappearance, Russ' place was laid at the same feast. Every year his drinking horn was filled should he return. For seven long, painful years the Space Wolves waited patiently for their lost Wolf King to return to them, but when he failed to do so, Bjorn was elected the new Great Wolf and led the Chapter on their first Great Hunt to search for Russ. The Great Companies dispersed amongst the stars searching for their lord and Bjorn took his search to the Eye of Terror itself. There Bjorn was mortally wounded and entombed in a Dreadnought as the Space Wolves returned to Fenris. Over the various Great Hunts in the millennia since, many glorious victories have been won, each hunt beginning when Russ speaks through visions into the minds of the Chapter's Rune Priests, granting his sons his wisdom from time to time and sending them on new quests. None have succeeded in the final goal of recovering their gene-father, but Russ has assured his sons with his final words that he will return to them in time for the final battle of the Imperium against the Forces of Chaos, a period he called the "Wolftime." Many Space Wolves believe that time will soon be upon them and the Imperium of Man at the end of the 41st Millennium as various forces all seeking the destruction of Mankind begin their final assault upon humanity. Even now, reports of the 13th Great Company's return from the Eye of Terror during the 13th Black Crusade in 999.M41 may portend the coming of the Wolf King... 'Objetos sagrados' * Yelmo del Lobo de Russ. * Lanza de Russ. * Mjalnar. 'Citas referidas' thumb|300px {C}"Los Lobos Espaciales veneran al Emperador como ''el mayor guerrero de todos los tiempos. El único que ha demostrado ser mejor que Leman Russ en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Cuando los Lobos Espaciales apelan a Russ o al Emperador en batalla, es para que sean testigos de las hazañas de los hombres y juzguen a los caídos"'' - Meditaciones sobre el Colmillo. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Wikihammer 40K UK. * Codex: Marines Espaciales (Ediciones 4ª-5ª). * Codex: Lobos Espaciales (Ediciones 2ª-5ª). * Visiones de la Herejía. * Index Astartes II. * White Dwarf 231, 244, 258 (Edición estadounidense), 247, 259 y 283 (Edición australiana). * Los Mil Hijos, por Graham McNeill. * Prospero en Llamas, por Dan Abnett. * La Batalla del Colmillo, por Chris Wraith. Categoría:Primarcas Leales Categoría:Lobos Espaciales Categoría:Artículos para traducir